


coveralls.

by barryshal



Series: gifts for my halbarry server [1]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Barry Allen, M/M, Public Sex, Top Hal Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryshal/pseuds/barryshal
Summary: “W-Where do you even get these ideas Hal? I swear. .”“Ah that. Never telling you babe, I love you but I can’t share all my secrets with you. Especially those ones.”





	coveralls.

**Author's Note:**

> first gift for my friends at the halbarry server hjhjh, sorry for making you guys wait so long. i only gave you small previews but here it is. the one where barry gets fucked against hal's plane for your pleasure and barry totally likes seeing his bf in his coveralls and such. you can't take it away from me. the smut might be bad since it's been a long time since i have written it. sorry about that.

“H-Hal. .I don’t think this is a good idea.” Barry stammered as he felt his back get pressed on a plane as the test pilot was still attacking his neck with his mouth which made Barry melt since that was one of his weak spots. His bowtie was loose along with some of his dress shirt buttons were undone from earlier. “W-What if we get caught?”

Hal finished making another hickey on the otherwise unmarked skin as he pressed a gentle kiss on it before looking over at his boyfriend, “You worry too much and besides I know how you looked at me when you came in to see me. You like the coveralls on me don’t you?” He smirks when he saw Barry’s flushed face and pulls his face to look at him when Barry tried to look away, meeting up with the cherry chapstick lips. God, the other tasted sweet but that was the way Hal liked him as he slipped his tongue into Barry’s mouth to explore before they had to pull away for air. He smirked as he flipped Barry over, reaching over to squeeze some of the bubble butt Barry had.

A squeak came from the blond when he felt Hal’s hand on his ass, it was never new but still gave him a surprise whenever the other’s hand or hands were on his ass. “H-Hal please. .I need you.” Barry whined a little as he would be too shy to admit it but he did like seeing Hal in the Air Force coveralls or when he was in jacket. Not that GL uniform did anything to him but there was just something about Hal in his work civilian clothes that he liked so much. Biting his lip when he felt Hal’s finger started to push in him as he tries not to squirm, he was seriously going to do this.

The test pilot let’s Barry get comfortable with the one finger before he adds another, thankfully he was always prepared. Even for something like fuck your boyfriend on your plane. Hal loved Barry very much and was always happy when he came over to Ferris Air for a visit, the blond was his better half. “How are you feeling Barr?” He asks to be sure that it was okay to keep going as the other had gave him the signal to keep going.

“M-more. .Please.” Barry begged, god it felt so wrong to say it since he never thought of doing this in public. He was the kind of guy who was more into just sticking with sex in the bedroom before but with Hal? There were things he never thought he’d do if it wasn’t for the other. So here he was with his arms resting on Hal’s plane, well he assumed it was Hal’s as he tries not to be so loud to cause a scene. “H-Hal you know, I could make this quicker right?” It was true, he could finish this in no time so Hal could just do him right here and there.

Hal shakes his head about it, “I could but what’s the fun in that babe? I kinda like teasing you and feel you shiver underneath me.” He commented on it as there was another shiver of Barry before he pulls away his fingers once the other seemed like he was ready to go forward. Hal hummed as he shifts his hand that wasn’t just in Barry to get the condom, always was prepared to do something like this. “Turn, I want to see your pretty face Barr. Now.” The pilot purred which gain a visable shiver from Barry who turned to face Hal with his cheeks burning. “God, you’re are so cute.” He comments before going to rip the condom wrapper off to put it in better use.

His face was still red in the face as Barry watched Hal put on the condom, biting his lip as he pulled on leg over Hal’s waist. The blond was still glad it was when it wasn’t terribly busy but it was still nerve wrecking as his heart pounded. A yelp escaped his lips when Hal started to go in him, “Yeah I’m fine. Keep going please. .” The forsenic scientist stammers when he was asked if he was okay. It’s why Barry was okay with going new things, his test pilot of a boyfriend would always ask if he was okay. He whimpered for awhile as Hal was working a slow pace so Barry could be comfortable with the pace and Hal could go faster.

“I wish you could see yourself Barr, that blush on your face really sells that cute school boy look.” The brown haired male purred as he loved the view of Barry blushing mad like he was a virgin or something, all innocent. Hal notices the tugging which made it okay to go faster at least from the system that they had with all the cues and safe words when they need it. So, he grabbed Barry’s other leg to put it around his waist as Barry’s back was still pressed against Hal’s plane. “You look so perfect like this Barr.” He rambled as he goes in a steady but quicker pace even though the risk of Barry getting louder could happen. The test pilot moaned as his forehead was pressed up against Barry’s, god, he missed the other way too much. “Say my name baby, say it please. I need you saying it.”

Barry had high pitch moans whenever he was the bottom, there was no cure for that unless Hal decided to gag him. His sapphire eyes grew heavily so they were a half-lidded but gaze up at Hal. “H-Hal. .H-Hal. .I, ahh! Please! I need you, only you.” He whined out as he puts his arms around Hal’s shoulders, feeling the muscle there. Barry loved Hal’s shoulder and back muscles as it was his favorite physical attractment with Hal, well there was also the hazel eyes and god, was it everything? Barry mentally shrugged as his moaning had silenced when Hal kissed him, kissing back deeply.

When they pulled away as Hal couldn’t hold it much longer as his pace was fast, no way he was stopping until Barry and him came. “You. .You can’t be too loud Barr, you’ll get us caught.” He gasps out while grunting as he slaps up against the other who was stammered that he was gonna cum. Which ended motiviated Hal to do harder thrusts before he came himself into the condom he was using. Too bad they weren’t home or else he would’ve quickly flipped Barry to cum on his ass, that was one of his favorite things to do.

The blond squeaked as his cock twitched and came on his lower stomach, some even on the ground and on Hal. “W-what a mess. .” Barry takes another sharp breath as Hal slowly and carefully pulled out with a ‘pop’ sound that came with it. He released Hal from unhooking his legs from Hal’s waist, carefully standing up normally. Ow that made his ass hurt but that’s what happens when you get to be the bottom, not that Barry was complaining too much. He bends down to get his boxers and pants back up before yelping at the smack on his ass. “What was that for?”

Hal just smiled with his coveralls back on, “You have a cute ass. .couldn’t help myself. Next time when you bottom for me, I think I’ll skip the condom. .I want to see the cum drip out of you.” The test pilot hummed in content while he watched his boyfriend’s face turn into a tomato with the red blush forming on his cheeks.

“W-Where do you even get these ideas Hal? I swear. .”

“Ah that. Never telling you babe, I love you but I can’t share all my secrets with you. Especially those ones.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to say hi on my tumblr at kctekane.
> 
> also !! wrap it before you pack it kiddos. and probably don't follow hal's example(s) especially about doing it against a plane at the place you work for.


End file.
